Nuptials
by Willow21
Summary: Snapshots from Zoey and Charlie's wedding. Ensemble but mainly Josh, obviously and hardly any Zoey or Charlie now I think about it
1. Arrivals

**Nuptials** By Willow

**Summary:** Snapshots from Charlie and Zoey's wedding. Sort of follows on from Even Better.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 6 2162 Votes.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG (slightest touch of angst, you know I can never resist)  
**A/N**: For this fic I'm choosing to ignore the fact the leak is suspected to be a senior White House staffer because I wanted them all to be here, so instead I've made it Russell, who annoyed me in Babylon 5, Crusade and then annoyed me even more as Bingo Bob;-)

* * *

**Part I - Arrivals**

**Friday Evening - National Airport **

Josh looked at his watch and then scanned the crowd, Sam's flight had landed thirty minutes earlier, but there was still no sign of Sam. As he looked around, he tried to ignore the two rather conspicuous men wearing dark suits and earpieces. He wasn't sure why, but having a Secret Service presence freaked him out, made the threats more real.

Just as Josh was beginning to think that maybe he had the wrong flight, or even the wrong airport, he saw Sam walking towards him. The two friends hugged and Josh took one of Sam's bags from him.

"How was your flight?"

"It was good. Apart from me pouring coffee down my front," Sam grinned as he indicated the brown stain on his t-shirt.

"Then let's get out of here and get you some clean clothes."

As they walked through the terminal building, Sam had the distinct impression that they were being followed. He glanced over his shoulder and then looked at Josh. "Secret Service?" he asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "There's been some threats, nothing major, just... you know the kind of thing."

"Against you?" Sam was alarmed.

"Not me specifically, the campaign in general. The congressman, Leo and yeah, me." Josh smiled in a failed attempt to lighten the atmosphere, "There is a plus side though," he told Sam as they walked outside.

"There is?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, no need to hunt for a cab." Josh nodded to the SUV that had just pulled up in front of them.

"Cool," Sam gamely smiled. "Then let's get back to your place."

As they were driven towards Josh's Georgetown apartment, Sam gazed out of the window at the buildings rushing past. "Missing it?" Josh asked.

"You promised," Sam cautioned.

"I'm keeping my promise," Josh replied. "I just wondered if you were missing the city."

"Yes and no. It's a beautiful city, who wouldn't miss it. And I miss the people, but not the work, so don't even think about it."

Josh smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. I know you don't want to come back and work here, you've told me often enough, and I will keep my promise not to try and persuade you to join the campaign."

"But you don't understand why, do you?"

"Yeah I do."

Sam shook his head and grinned. "No you don't. You don't get how anyone could not love all the intrigue, the plotting, the spin, not to mention the stress."

"The stress is what keeps me going," Josh told him.

"And one day it'll kill you," Sam added.

"Well you're a little ray of sunshine this evening."

"Sorry, it's this city, it does something to me."

"Me to," Josh smiled, "but I suspect it's the opposite of what it does to you."

"Yes," Sam agreed. "Speaking of plotting and intrigue, what's happening with Russell?"

"I don't know anymore than you do."

"What the hell was he trying to achieve?"

Josh shrugged, "Distance himself from the administration a little, maybe, though I'm not sure why."

"How did he not think he was going to get found out? I can't believe he'd be so stupid," Sam commented.

"I can't believe anyone thought it could have been CJ," Josh added.

"I've got to agree with that," Sam nodded. "So, we don't actually have a vice-president."

"I guess not, no."

"Well, shouldn't we choose one?"

"It's not really up to us at the moment, Sam."

"I know, but I mean if, God forbid, something should happen, Haffley would be president."

"Which I'm fairly sure is something CJ, Toby & Cliff are onto."

Part 2, Bachelors & Brides >>>


	2. Bachelors & Brides

**Nuptials** By Willow

**Summary:** Snapshots from Charlie and Zoey's wedding.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 6 2162 Votes  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG (slightest touch of angst, you know I can never resist)  
**A/N**: For this fic I'm choosing to ignore the fact the leak is suspected to be a senior White House staffer because I wanted them all to be here, so instead I've made it Russell, who annoyed me in Babylon 5, Crusade and then annoyed me even more as Bingo Bob;-)

* * *

**Part II - Bachelors & Brides**

By the time Sam and Josh arrived at the bar, everyone else was already there. Toby looked irritatedly at his watch, "Where've you been?" he asked.

"Sam spilt coffee down himself," Josh replied. "Everyone," he grinned, "you remember Sam."

"The face is familiar," CJ joked. "Did you used to work in the White House?"

"Funny," Sam smiled. "It's not been that long."

"Over a year since you last visited," CJ replied as she hugged Sam. "We miss you, Spankey." She looked at Josh, "Both of you."

"It's a week since you last saw me," Josh pointed out.

"Wasn't what I meant," CJ replied.

"Hang on," Josh said as he looked at CJ, Donna, Mallory, Carol, Margaret and Charlie's sister, Deanna. "I thought this was a bachelor party? There shouldn't be women here."

"Well that's just plain sexist," Carol told him.

"Of course it is, he's Josh," Mal grinned. "We came to see Sam, we're leaving soon. Oh stop pouting," she told Josh, "We came to see you as well, but mainly Sam," she added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What exactly is that?" CJ asked as she looked over Zoey's gifts at the party in the Residence.

Abbey smiled, "I find it's best not to ask those sort of questions, but I'm assured by Zoey that she won't need it, ever."

"Ah, no, I see what it is now. Oh, God, how do you turn it off?"

"You're asking me?" Abbey grinned. "Happily married for forty years, CJ, never had need of any kind of battery operated toy."

"Thanks for sharing that," CJ smiled as she finally managed to switch the dildo off. She placed it quickly back on the table. "What are the president and Leo up to tonight?"

"Football. Not playing you understand," Abbey smiled. "Jed has some tapes of Notre Dame against Michigan, with Notre Dame winning every one of course."

"Well that should be fun for Leo."

"I think he may wish he'd gone to the bachelor party," Abbey agreed. "The campaign's going very well."

"It is. I thought the thing with Russell would hurt them, but it doesn't seem to have any effect. You think Santos would make a good president?"

"I do, I like him. Jed had wanted to support him from the start, but everyone thought Russell would have a better chance of uniting the party, not so controversial."

"But Santos's speech at the convention made the president's mind up?"

"Yeah, it was the final thing," Abbey agreed. "He liked his education package and his stand on healthcare. Santos is honest and makes his own mind up about issues. And it didn't hurt that Josh turned down both Hoynes and Russell to run Santos's campaign."

CJ smiled, "And we all thought he'd committed professional suicide."

"We were wrong there."

"What about Leo though, health wise I mean?"

"Leo's loving it," Abbey replied. "Can you really imagine Leo retiring quietly to a place in the country to write his memoirs? He'd fade away without the challenge and the fight."

"Mom," Zoey called, "stop hiding out here, it's time for the cake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours and four bars later; Ed, Larry, Charlie and Sam were playing a drunken game of pool, while Josh and Toby sat and watched. "They're hopeless," Josh commented.

"Yeah," Toby agreed. "Where are your minders?"

"One's outside, one's over in the corner."

Toby looked across the room. "Not very inconspicuous."

"I guess that's the idea."

"So what are the threats?"

"You know the kind of thing," Josh shrugged. "You get the letters as well."

"Not so bad that I get an escort wherever I go."

Josh looked uneasy. "They got worse a month ago." He stared into his drink. "I was sent a bullet," he admitted. "Secret Service think it's the same people sending the letters, they stepped up a gear."

Toby stared at him. "Who?"

"Dunno, there's plenty of choice out there, take your pick."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Josh?"

Josh squirmed under Toby's gaze. "The bullet shook me up a bit, but I'm fine now. It's funny you know, these people," he shook his head, "they don't have clue do they?"

"I don't..."

"I mean, they send this stuff hoping to get rid of us, hoping that we'll hide ourselves away or go back where we came from."

"I'd say that's their plan," Toby agreed.

"Dun't work," Josh said. "Makes me more determined to win in November, made me more determined to be here this weekend."

Toby frowned. "They don't like you being Charlie's best man?"

"I think it's more Charlie and Zoey marrying they don't like." Josh studied Toby for a few seconds, wondering whether to tell him, in the end he knew he had to. "They wrote to remind me what happened to me last time Zoey and Charlie were together, they included the bullet as a small memento."

Toby sat and stared at Josh. He could feel the anger building inside him and didn't trust himself to speak. Finding Josh at Rosslyn was something that would stay with Toby for the rest of his life. There were still nights when he woke in a cold sweat, with the image of Josh bleeding to death engraved in his mind.

Josh could see the emotions, the anger and fear, in Toby's eyes. "Yeah," he agreed. "That's about how I felt."

Part 3 - Get Me To The Church On Time >>>


	3. Get Me To The Church On Time

**Nuptials** By Willow

**Summary:** Snapshots from Charlie and Zoey's wedding.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 6 2162 Votes  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG (slightest touch of angst, you know I can never resist)  
**A/N**: For this fic I'm choosing to ignore the fact the leak is suspected to be a senior White House staffer because I wanted them all to be here, so instead I've made it Russell, who annoyed me in Babylon 5, Crusade and then annoyed me even more as Bingo Bob;-)

* * *

**Part III - Get Me To The Church On Time**

**Saturday Morning - Georgetown**

The following morning found a hung over Josh trying his best to make sure Charlie was ready for his big day.

"Shower," Josh instructed.

"We've got three hours," Charlie replied as he ate his toast.

"I can't believe you're so calm. Go and shower, you don't want to be late."

"Three hours, Josh."

"Sam and Toby will be here in less than an hour and we still have to work out how to fasten the ties. Why couldn't you get ordinary ones?"

"Those look better with morning suits," Charlie replied. "It's traditional."

Josh grinned, "You let the president help you choose, didn't you?"

"How can you tell?" Charlie smiled as he headed to the bathroom.

Josh took his coffee into the lounge and sat watching CNN while he drank it. Not that he was paying much attention to the news, he was mentally crossing things of his to-do list. Rings - got those; bridesmaid's gifts - got those; cars - Toby was driving them to the church; get Charlie to the church on time - Toby was driving them to the church. He put his coffee down and answered his ringing phone.

"Are you up and getting ready?" the caller asked.

"Good morning, Donnatella," Josh smiled. "Yes, Charlie's in the shower, everything's in hand. You?"

"Mallory's picking me up in twenty minutes," Donna replied. "Is it just me, or does it feel weird being back in Washington, staying in your own bed."

"You didn't have to stay in your own bed," Josh teased.

"Maybe tonight I won't," Donna replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forty minutes later Josh answered the door to Sam and Toby. "Why aren't you dressed?" Toby asked by way of greeting as he walked into Josh's apartment.

"I'm half dressed," Josh protested.

"You're supposed to be the best man, go and put your shirt and jacket on."

"He's cranky," Sam informed Josh.

"I am not cranky," Toby replied.

"Been complaining since he got up," Sam added.

"Someone ate the last of the bread," Toby said.

"I thought you'd have more someplace."

"Well I didn't."

Josh grinned, "Would you like some toast?"

"No, I had cereal," Toby replied. "Where's Charlie?"

"I though he was with you," Josh said with a almost straight face.

Sam grinned, but Toby missed the joke. "He was supposed to be staying with you, what do mean...?"

"I'm here," Charlie interrupted. "I miss you three and your constant bickering," he smiled. "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked Josh.

"You've been hogging the bedroom."

"Can you both get ready and then we can go?" Toby asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday Afternoon**

Leo entered the church foyer and smiled at the sight of Josh and Charlie adjusting each others ties and buttonholes.

"Oh for heaven's sake," he heard Donna say. "You'd think that by now you could both fasten a neck tie."

"These are weird," Josh complained.

CJ caught Toby grinning. "I don't know what you're smiling at," she said.

"I could have fastened my own tie," Toby told her.

"Yes, perhaps," she agreed. "Just not within the next three days." She turned to Donna, "I don't understand how men can't fasten anything other than a basic neck tie."

"Josh claims it's having to do it in reverse in the mirror, it confuses him," Donna smiled.

"Well in fairness, confusing Josh isn't difficult," Sam told them.

"Thank you," Josh tried to glare at Sam. "Hey," he smiled at Leo.

"Morning," Leo smiled. "Nervous?" he asked Charlie.

"Shaking," Charlie admitted.

"No turning back now," Josh joked.

"Have you got the rings?" Donna asked Josh, who gave a mock sigh.

"For the two thousandth time, yes I have the rings," he replied, but checked his waist pocket again anyway.

Toby and Leo left the others standing in the foyer and went inside to take their seats. "He looks terrified," Leo commented.

"Charlie or Josh?" Toby asked.

"Now you come to mention it," Leo smiled.

"I was talking to Josh last night," Toby began. "About his... you know... the letters."

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "Freaked him out a little at first, he seems okay now. Matt wanted to hunt them down himself." He smiled slightly at the memory of Matt's outrage. Over the last two months he'd come to like the young congressman, it hadn't taken him long to see what Josh had seen in the Texan.

"I can't believe it's been five years," Toby muttered.

"No," Leo agreed somberly. He watched as Josh and Charlie walked down the aisle and took their seats on the front pew. "Sometimes it seems like a lifetime ago and others it's like it happened yesterday." He looked back at Toby. "Josh is fine you know and they will catch them."

Part 4 - Reception >>>


	4. Reception

**Nuptials** By Willow

**Summary:** Snapshots from Charlie and Zoey's wedding.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 6 2162 Votes  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG (slightest touch of angst, you know I can never resist)  
**A/N**: For this fic I'm choosing to ignore the fact the leak is suspected to be a senior White House staffer because I wanted them all to be here, so instead I've made it Russell, who annoyed me in Babylon 5, Crusade and then annoyed me even more as Bingo Bob ;-)

* * *

**Part IV - Reception**

Abbey sat down next Leo and studied the dance floor. "Are they actually together now, or are they still pretending that they have no feelings for each other?" she asked.

Leo didn't need to follow her gaze to know who she was talking about. "They haven't said anything, but I think they've finally admitted it to each other at least."

"Well thank God for that," Abbey smiled. "So, how are you?"

Leo grinned. "I've been waiting since last night for that to start."

"I'm just concerned for a friend."

"I'm fine. Saw the doctor yesterday, he was pleased, didn't tell me to give up the campaign."

"Good." Abbey had been watching Leo on and off all day, and he did look well. He looked more alive, more energetic and happy, than she'd seen him in a long time. Maybe Jed was right, campaigning was just what Leo needed. "How do get on with your running mate?" she asked.

"I like him, we get on well now we've got to know each other better," Leo replied. "Don't get me wrong, we argue frequently, but it'd worry me if we didn't. Josh was right, he's definitely his own man."

"Is he the real thing?" Abbey asked.

Leo smiled, it amused him how everyone, even Abbey and Jed, had picked up Josh and Sam's expression. "Yeah," he nodded. "I think he is. I thought I'd found the last one, but it seems there was another out there." He looked toward Jed, who appeared to be instructing Charlie and Josh on something that required a lot of hand waving and may involve the use of a mallet. "He isn't Jed," he told Abbey, "but he's closer than I'd ever hoped to find."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you?" CJ asked Josh.

"I'm good. You?"

"Yeah," CJ agreed.

"Okay, we're both good then," Josh smiled. "So what's up?"

CJ smiled, Josh had known her for too long for her to be able to get away with any subterfuge. "You and Toby okay now?"

"We're fine, don't we seem it?"

"You do, but I wasn't sure whether you were putting on a show for Zoey and Charlie."

"Toby, put on a show?" Josh asked.

"Fair point," CJ laughed.

"Honestly we're fine. I was an idiot," Josh admitted, "it's something I can be quite good at."

"I remember."

"Thanks."

"How's life on the campaign trail?"

"Amazing, frustrating, exhilarating, draining," Josh laughed. "Same as ever."

"You're still stunned aren't you?"

"Completely," Josh admitted. "I mean seven months ago we didn't have enough money for a proper campaign headquarters. Hell three months ago, the Santos's were considering re-mortgaging their house so we could afford to go to Texas. And now... Yeah, I'm still in shock, but it's wearing off. Also, I got to see Leo speechless," he grinned.

"Speechless Leo?" CJ said. "How'd you manage that?"

"Told him he was our choice for VP," Josh smiled. "So how are you, really?"

"I told you..."

"I meant after the leak. Don't tell me you weren't angry that you were a suspect."

"Everyone was a suspect," CJ started to protest. "Yeah," she admitted, "I was angry, but no one here believed it. Toby laughed at them, the president yelled at them, so..."

"Okay."

"It doesn't seem to have damaged your campaign."

"No," Josh agreed. "I don't think it hurts that we were fighting Russell a week earlier, plus he was Haffley's choice for VP."

"True," CJ nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked around the room at all his old friends. He'd only been back a day and it was like he'd never been away. They'd all fallen back into the same old banter, the camaraderie they'd had on the campaign trail and in the White House. When he saw Donna talking to Margaret and Carol, he took the chance to talk to Josh alone. "So, I think there maybe something you haven't told me," he said.

"Like what?" Josh asked.

"Donna?"

"Ah. Yes," Josh smiled.

"How long?"

"Almost three weeks."

"About time," Sam said, "it took you long enough to ask her."

"Actually, she asked me," Josh told him. "Took me to an Italian restaurant and announced it was our first date," he grinned.

"Well at least one of you had the gumption to do something."

"Gumption?"

"It's a word."

"So what about you? No special someone?"

"No," Sam sighed. "No one."

"I can have a word to the chief bridesmaid if you like?" Josh smiled.

"Mallory? No I think we should steer well clear of that one."

Part 5, Plans >>>


	5. Plans

**Nuptials** By Willow

**Summary:** Snapshots from Charlie and Zoey's wedding.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 6 2162 Votes  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG (slightest touch of angst, you know I can never resist)  
**A/N**: For this fic I'm choosing to ignore the fact the leak is suspected to be a senior White House staffer because I wanted them all to be here, so instead I've made it Russell, who annoyed me in Babylon 5, Crusade and then annoyed me even more as Bingo Bob;-)

* * *

**Part V - Plans**

**Josh's Apartment**

"What you going do when this is over?" Sam asked CJ.

"Go on a long, long holiday. Then, I dunno. What about you?" she asked Toby.

"Sleep," Toby replied.

"We should set up a consultancy," CJ declared. "You, me and Sam, the president, Charlie, and anyone else from the Bartlet White House who wants to join. Then we can offer our services to Josh," she smiled as Josh handed out beer.

"I almost dread to ask, offer me your services doing what?"

"She wants us to set up a consulting firm next January," Toby told him as he moved up to let Josh sit down.

"We might not win," Josh pointed out.

"Well in that case, you and Donna and Leo can join our firm and we'll help Democrats defeat the new residents of 1600 Pennsylvania Ave," CJ told him.

"That is an excellent idea," Josh agreed.

"What's Will doing now?" Sam asked.

"He's in Europe, visiting his old haunts," Josh replied. "I've asked him to get in touch if he wants to come back."

"Even with the Russell thing?" Toby asked. "He was his campaign manager."

"I worked for him as well," Donna pointed out.

"Yeah, I didn't mean... I'm not saying the campaign was corrupt, I'm just saying..."

"You don't like Will," Josh finished for him.

"No," Toby agreed.

"Show them the pictures," CJ told Toby in an attempt to change the subject.

Toby looked extremely embarrassed as he took two pictures of the twins out of his wallet and handed them to Donna.

"God, they're growing up fast," she said. "Huck's going to be heartbreaker," she smiled at Toby, wanting him to know that she hadn't really been offended by what he'd said.

"Let me see," Josh held out his hand. "Wow, they're not babies anymore. They'll be at school soon, then it'll be all night parties and sleep overs," he grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want a lift?" CJ asked Donna.

"No," Donna replied with a small smile. "I might just stay here a while."

CJ gave her a curious look. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," Donna nodded.

"Well it's about time," CJ smiled. "Have fun."

"Oh I will. I'll call you."

"You'd better," CJ instructed as she hugged Donna goodnight. "Night, Joshua," she called.

Josh dashed to the front door in time to give CJ a goodbye hug. "I'll phone you. Night."

"So," Donna smiled as Josh closed his front door. "Alone at last."

"Indeed we are," he agreed. "Any plans?"

"I'm thinking that after such a long day, I need a shower, or maybe a bath."

"Bath sounds interesting," Josh smiled.

"Warm water, bubbles, massage oil..."

"Massage," Josh repeated. "I'll just go and run the bath, you... make yourself, erm... comfortable."

Donna smiled as she watched Josh walk off to the bathroom. Eight years dancing round each other, each pretending that they had no feelings for the other, trying to fool everyone and fooling no one, especially not themselves. Three weeks ago Donna had taken the bull by the horns and asked Josh out on a date. Of course the idiot hadn't realised it was a date at first, but he'd soon got the idea when the maitre'd had shown them to a candle lit table in a discreet corner. Three weeks of the best sex and the most fun she'd ever had with a guy. Well, it was more like ten days because they were campaigning, but still, she had to ask; what the hell had taken them so long?

END


End file.
